Gabriel "Spades" Bjork
Biography :“…ooo, you know you love it when I talk dirty to ya…” Gabriel "Spades" Bjork is a Tyran native, born and raised in a family of technical engineering, robotics, and chemical forensics. Despite his proficient, analytical abilities, Bjork made most of his profits from gambling, subsequently landing him the nickname "Spades." He became a professional "poker player" his freshmen year in highschool, making enough money to go to whatever technical school he desired, but instead, decided to join the Gears since it was the only profession at time that would allow him to "play with explosives;" a talent that would land him, and his fellow colleague at the time, Damon Baird, under constant reprimand. Shortly after E-Day, however, Bjorks' talents were soon discovered and put to constructive use, especially once he landed with Epsilon squad, lead by Captain Jonathan Miller. Wild Horses :“Hey guys…I found us a piñata to hang from a tree and beat around until candy falls out…” ::(Referring to his captive Stranded, after thwarting an ambush) In response to the hijacking's of two frieght rigs, Bjork is assigned with seven other Gears to escort two freight rigs, carrying desperately needed supplies to Fort Block before the cold weather worsens. Under construction... Snowblind :"Ok, when we get to the first stop, who's gonna drive, cause I'm not doing it for two, whole fucking hours," ::(He complains during a test convoy on Vectus; Chapter 44) Reformed back with Epsilon One, Bjork is soon put on the field during Operation Farrall, however the mission succumbed to failure when Epsilon was one of three squads that managed to return to Fort Block. Despite not knowing the whereabouts of Sigma One, their latest transmission from Hurl Dam was the only contingency the COG had, so Sergeant Fenix ordered any willing able-bodied men to keep radio channels open in case Sigma happens to radio again. After almost a week, and nearly losing hope, Lieutenant Stroud and Captain Miller managed to come across a weak transmission not too far from their base of operations. It didn’t take long for Miller to round up his squad, including Bjork, and Sergeant Fenix, and go out by APC to search for the source of the transmission. Unfortunately, the weather was becoming problematic for the team, making visibility next to impossible and slowing the vehicle down, due to the road conditions. Despite the blizzard, Bjork, whom was driving the Dill, managed to stay on the road and come across a huddled and weary Sigma One, sitting idle on the side of the road. Fortunately, the search party managed to rescue Sigma and get them back to the infirmary at the Block before they froze to death. Once Sigma disclosed vital information concerning Morose's militia, Hoffman decided to bring the confrontation to Glacier Valley in hopes to quash Morose and his Stranded militia once and for all. Again, Bjork was assigned with Epsilon, one of five Gear squads ordered to meander around the field and flank the militia from the side. Unfortunately, they didn’t expect to come across a somewhat functioning Centaur tank, which annihilated one squad (Theta) and compromised Epsilon One, when Captain Miller went deaf after a close encounter with tank round. . Hoffman ordered Bjork to take temporary command in Millers' place, and soon managed to get the cooperation of other nearby squads and take out the Centaur permanently. He later joined up with other remaining squads to take out the rest of the militia, along with the aid of the Feral. Afterwards, Bjork was left to pick up the pieces of his demolished squad, and removing the tags from Epsilon’s longtime sniper, Private Welche, and the rookie, Private Raphael. After the battle of Glacier Valley, the Gears’ longest running squadron, Epsilon One, was finally dissolved. Shortly after relocating to Vectus Island, Bjork was temporarily reformed with Sigma One with Damon Baird, Augustus Cole, and Sven Dunrich. Songs of Sirens :“Ah, why don’t ya just say it…you’ve been spending more time with your new flame, fondling her slick, metal ass…” ::(Rhetorically referring to Baird's fascination with the gunship, Sovereign) Shortly after a mysterious bombing of a kelp trawler, the Falstaff, Bjork, along with the rest of a convoy that same morning, was soon brought back to base to salvage the decimated ship and bring it back to port for investigation. Both he a Damon Baird suggested that the craft was boarded by a perpetrator to place an explosive in the bottom compartment that was linked to a timer so the craft would detonate at sea. The reason as to why was still unknown. Shortly after his assessment, Bjork was ordered by Hoffman to place the report on his desk the following afternoon and transferred to COG outpost in Retreat. ''-under construction-'' Personality Traits Bjork was once described as a eccentric meathead with tendencies similar to that of an antsy teenager who forgot to take his ritalin. Despite his random rhetoric that would leave most people befogged, with the exception of those who know him, Bjork is still one of the COG's most reliable, on-field technician's, as well as a competent soldier. Overly witty and despite often displaying what some may call immaturity, Bjork has an uncanny mental complexity to make educated guesses by mentally comparing possible outcomes with different variables. Notable Quotes :“Hey man…aliens stealing booze is serious business…” :"Shea…they ransacked that bitch in one night…stole all the toilet paper, man…” ::(Referring to a warehouse that was recently raided by Stranded; Songs of Sirens) :“I can’t see the fucking markers along the side of the road, sir,” ::(Driving an APC out in a blizzard while searching for Sigma One; Snowblind) :"Better watch it D...old ladies are ornery when they're doped up...oh, but then again I guess younger women can be ornery too." ::(Making a reference to Sergeant Mataki and Raven McNight) :"Shit, I'll take a loss at playing cards next to freezing my ass off back in Farrall, any day." ::(Concerning the harsh conditions in Port Farrall; Snowblind) :“Hold it right there, fucktard…” ::(Holding a Stranded whom attempted to take out a bigrig and rob it of its supplies; Wild Horses) :"Hey, listening to D whine about guard duty and our dwindling supply of toilet paper is a hell alot more exciting than hanging out with these jerks…" ::(Conveniently griping about his new squad; Wild Horses) :"You had a piece of pie, right there, sittin and waitin...and what did you do? You had to let it fly away...bye bye birdie." ::(Making a reference to Baird about Raven McNight) :"Yea, I can still hear ya…it's not like I'm getting paid any more for this shit, than patrolling the ass-end of Farrall's borders…" ::(Griping to Sergeant Jacquin during a radio test; Wild Horses) :“Alright, so what the hell crawled up your ass today? Oh wait, that’s right…your running diagnostics on the main terminal…schwing!” ::(Teasing a brooding Baird at the bar) Category:Characters Category:Gears